03 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-03 ; Comments *Three versions of "Little Red Rooster" played in succession. *Selected tracks in higher sound quality on Files 1 and 2 Sessions *Jacob's Mouse, #2. Recorded 1992-08-20. No known commercial release. *Cords, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1992-07-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' begins *Al Ferrier: Let's Go Boppin' Tonight *Mint 400: Gas (12") Mad Minute MAD MIN 04T '' 1''' *Macka B: Tongue And Nuh Gun (7") Xterminator *'File a' ends *'File b begins here at 11:09pm' *Jacob's Mouse: 'Kettle' (Peel Session) 1''' *Thunderground: Thunderground (12" - Thunderground / Chrome Roots) Infonet INF 004T '''1 *Cords: 'Plastic Sister' (Peel Session) 1''' *Peso Kim: Run For Cover (7") Waterfront DAMP 30 *Wingtip Sloat: They Came With Margarine And In-Laws (Double EP - Half Past I've Got) VHF 1''' *''(11.30 news - edited out)'' *Breed: Splinter! (7") Clawfist HUNKA 12 *Slammin' Techno: Just Dance (v/a album - Illegal Rave! (Strictly Hardcore - The Compilation 1991-1992)) Strictly Hardcore STHC LP1 ' 1' *Rocket From The Crypt: Stinker (album - Paint As A Fragrance) Headhunter HED-003 ' 1' *Drive Like Jehu: Good Luck In Jail (album - Drive Like Jehu) Headhunter HED-008 1 2 *Wawali Bonane Et Le Generation Soukous Nzezne: Fati Mata (album - Wawali Bonane) Masiste *'File b ends' *'File c starts' *Jacob's Mouse: 'Deep Canvas Lake' (Peel Session)' 2' *''(Another fruit of the search for the Little Richard Cover Search. John has reached the F's)'' *Family: 'My Friend The Sun (7")' (Reprise) *Biochip C.: unknown Force Inc. Music Works 2''' *Slughog: unknown (7") Cinder Block NUMBER 003 2''' *''edit'' *Sebadoh: Really Insane II (album - Rocking The Forest) Domino WIGLP2''' 2''' *Kill Laura: Cinnamon Brow (12" - Unloverlike) Klee KLEE 02''' 2''' *Tony Rebel: Success (7") Xterminator''' 2''' *Cords: 'The Mirror' (Peel Session)' 2' *Ride: The Model (v/a album - Ruby Trax - The NME's Roaring Forty) New Musical Express NME40LP *Loudon Wainwright III: Men (album - History) VirginV2703 *'File c ends' *'File d starts' *'(John describes his forthcoming tour of Europe) *L.S. Diezel: 'Aliens In The Wood (12")' (DigiDub)' 2' *Radio City: 'North Sea (7")' (VHF)' 2' *Jacob's Mouse: 'Coalmine Dig' (Peel Session)' 2' *Zaiko Langa Langa Familia Dei: unknown (probably from Au Revoir Prince Bong LP played the previous night) *Orchids: 'Thaumaturgy (7")' (Sarah)' 2' :(JP: 'I’m afraid I’m only going to be able to play about half of the next track because once again I have misread the clock, but I’ll play it in its entirety from Berlin next weekend. Pretty smart, eh?') *Fruits Of The Paradise: 'Man Like You (12")' (Roughmix) :(JP: 'Really hate fading this but I will come back to it next weekend.') *'File e starts' *Astors: In The Twilight Zone (v/a album - The Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 *Cords: 'My Dearest Friend' (Peel Session) penultimate track '2' *''cuts out 50 seconds before it should have done.'' *L.S.Diezel & Launch Dat: Rougher Than A Lion (Bad Boys / The Love Of / Rougher Than A Lion) DigiDub DD-002''' 2 3''' *''Tales of John's Baltic States visit'' *Lonnie Donegan: Cumberland Gap *Wedding Present: Cumberland Gap (v/a album - Ruby Trax - The NME's Roaring Forty) New Musical Express NME40LP *Wawali Bonane: Mephod (album - Wawali Banane) *Therapy? Summer Of Hate (CD EP - Teethgrinder) A&M AMCD 0097''' 3''' *Moby: Go (Amphetamix) (12" - The Ultimate Go - The '92 Mixes) Rough Trade Germany RTD 199.1441.0''' 3''' *Jacob's Mouse: 'Ghetto Queen' (Peel Session) ''last track 3''' *Howlin' Wolf: Little Red Rooster *Rolling Stones: Little Red Rooster *Jesus And Mary Chain: Little Red Rooster (v/a album - Ruby Trax - The NME's Roaring Forty) New Musical Express NME40LP *'File e' ends *Cords: Gasping (session) 3''' *Medusa Cyclone: ¨X Plodo Sun Hat (7" - Jaguar Snake Cloud) Mata Ray Fleet '''3 4 *'Tracks marked 1 available on File 1 etc' File ;Name *a) 1992-10-03 Peel Show L393.mp3 *b) 1992-10-03 Peel Show L173b.mp3 *c) L225b *d) 1992-10-03 JP L275 *e) L225a *1) John Peel tape no.26 side b *2) John Peel tape no.27 side a *3) John Peel tape no.27 side b *4) best of peel vol 54 side 1 with introductions ;Length *a) 00:09:23 *b) 00:41:17 *c) 00:37:31 *d) 00:27:35 *e) 00:46:31 *1) 00:46:10 *2) 00:46:05 *3) 00:46:10 (to 23:25) (16:32-19:50 unique) *4) 00:47:15 (18:01 to 30:06) (from 26:11 unique) ;Other *File a created from L393 of SL Tapes. Digitised by SB *File b created from L173b of SL Tapes. Digitised by SB *File c created from L225b of SL Tapes. Digitised by RC *File d created from L275 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML *File e created from L225a of SL Tapes. Digitised by RC *File 1 from DW Tape 26 2 & 3 from DW Tape 27 *File 4 from Best Of Peel Vol 54 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) http://www.mediafire.com/?uy6w1k9cygv7ijt *c) and e) Mooo *d) Mooo *1-3) Youtube *4) Part 1 Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category: Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes